The Road Of Spirit
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: When the Moroi world hears of this new Element 'Spirit' they're thrown into panic, people coming back from the dead? This is a definite, no no. Queen Tatiana orders all users to be sent to Jail, Mental hospitals or worse. Rose won't stand for this and takes Lissa on the road trip of her life. But will Rose be able to keep Lissa safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Flower, I haven't done a fan fic in a while so I thought I'd give it a try, if you like what you see, well read then review me!**

My heart beat fast as she sprinted around the corner, past the coffee shop I'd sat in with Lissa just a few hours before. The night was a cold one and goose bumps appeared on my arms. Using my Dhampir hearing I could hear a pair of feet still hot on my tail, probably male from the sound of a heavy foot fall. The hotel room was just a few blocks away and I figured if I ran fast enough I could make it without having to face down the man following me. As I neared the hotel a hand grabbed my shirt pulling me backwards into the alley. He pushed me into the wall, startling an old homeless guy who's home was obviously in this alley. The guy tried to run past the Strigoi offering a big enough distraction for me to kick out into the man's gut. I readied my Stake and staked his chest.

"What in the name of God is going on here?" Said the Homeless guy walking back from the safe distance he'd been standing at watching.

"Uh..." I decided my best option was to run. Lissa and I had been hiding out in Palm Springs for the last year from the world of Vampires who wanted to distory Lissa and her Spirt. No not the Spirt as in you're soul (which the strigoi in front of me proved you can lose), I mean the element of Spirt that only came out rarely in Morois. The court had deemed it unsafe and ordered all Spirt users to be sent to either a mental hospital ,jail or worse. Which wasn't where Lissa belonged at all. I walked into the hotel and walked up to our room, I did the secret knock which was answered with the passcode 'JellybeansforComrade'. Speaking of comrades, my comrade was back at court helping raise an 'argument' on how keeping Spirt users in lockdown was the most horrible, terrible Idea Queen Tatiana had ever thought out. People didn't like change, when they found something different, they got scared and killed whatever it was, like ET.

"And jellybeans we shall have comrade," I put down the groceries I'd gotten and rummaged through the bags to try find the Jellybeans.

"Cool, Rose are you okay? You're sweating, what happened?

"Nothing,"

"You _hate_ running, why would you run back here? Especially with groceries," Lissa raised an eyebrow, damn I still wished I could do that.

"Alright! You got me!" I raised my hands in defeat, "had a strigoi tail me home, but it's alright I staked him, problem is a Homeless guy saw me do it, best we leave tomorrow before he raises questions, but most people'll think he's crazy so..."

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" A worried feeling coursed through the bond.

"Fine! Don't worry! He was a newbie, didn't even put up much of a fight," I said, calming her anxious thoughts.

"Okay...Where to next?" Lissa unfolded the map she kept in her pocket and found Palm Springs.

"I'll text Sidney," Sidney was the one who had helped keep us in hiding all this time, with fake ID's passports, anything we needed. It was awesome, kind of like being in a spy movie like James Bond or the Borne movies.

"She says to try Pheonix, best to stay on the move at all times, after Pheonix try head all the way to... Florida! Best get some sleep Lissa, we got a long drive ahead," Sidney obviously had a plan, at least one of us new what the hell they were doing.

**Short chapter, I know. But review and I'll write a lot more :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wahhooooo!" Yelled Lissa as she turned the music up. We were on our way to Pheonix, the breezy summer air was infectious, making us giggly and stupid.

"Teenagers scare! The living shit out of me!" I yelled, scaring a little girl walking along the street with her doll.

"Alright Rose calm down you're scaring little girls!" We looked at each other, silent for a moment then cracked up laughing in our seats, the fact that we were running away from court now seemed distant and it felt as if it was more of a vacation. Lissa swept her now dark brown hair over he shoulder. We'd had to dye our hair of course, I was now a blondie. A look I pulled off rather well if I didn't say so myself. I turned the music down as we passed a police car and tried my best to look responsible. The last thing we needed was the Fuzz on our tail as well.

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there now?" Lissa teased.

"No!" I glared at her mockingly.

"Are we..."

"If you say that one more time, you can walk to Phoenix," I glared at her. I pulled over to a local dairy to get some cans of Pepsi and snacks. The dairy was painted yellow with chipping paint, the sign that red 'open' blinked on and off and then buzzed out completely. The diary resembled one that got robbed a lot. A silm girl wearing hippie atrie stood at the counter and smiled as we walked in.

"How may I help you miss?" She said politely.

"Two cans of diet Pepsi please, oh and some red..." I was interrupted by the sound of a man behind me.

"Hands in the air, you two turn around nice and slow, you," He pointed to the hippie girl, "empty the cash into here," I turned around, the man was human with long untidy hair. He pointed a gun at Lissa and I. We moved to walk out of the store, he then did the stupidest thing I'd seen someone do, he turned his back to me. Running to the car I grabbed the heaviest object I could find which was a baseball bat I kept in the trunk for emergencies. He still had his back to me when I ran back to the store, I swung the bat right at his head, I heard a sickening crack and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Omg! Thanks man! I owe you one! Here take as many red vines as you want! How can I ever repay you?" The hippie girl said, she was probably used to getting robbed.

"I was never here," I said, she nodded and I took the red vines and returned to the car.

"Please tell me you bet the crap out of him?" Lissa said.

"Of course I did, stupid Man who tries to rob a diary in broad daylight..." I pondered this question in my head, the advantages would be they'd never expect it...

"Red vine?" My thoughts were pushed away by Lissa's voice and her offer of Red vines.

"Sure, were almost there, text Sidney and let her know where we are," I instructed.

"Um Rose? You're phones ringing," Lissa tossed my Nokia into my lap, I pulled over to answer.

"Amelia Frances," I answered using my code name, Lissa's was Stephanie Jones.

"Hello Lil' Amy,"

"Adrian," I groaned. "You know its risky to call me, this better be important,"

"Any call from me is important."

"Get to the point," I said.

"Sidney wants you to met me in Florida, I'm already here staying at Hotel Massacre, Sage will met with you as well, we have some news for you," He said happily, I groaned inwardly. A weekend with Adrian? Great, just great. Adrian being a spirt user was also on the run from court. He had Eddie with him to Guard him. Eddie was under strict orders from Sidney no alcohol, at all. Adrian was probably bored out of his mind by now.

"Oh really now?"

"Come on 'Amelia' I have Chocolate, you can't resist not coming now," I could almost see him wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine, see you in two days," I said through gritted teeth.

"What is it?" Asked Lissa, raising her eyebrows. "Booty call from Dimitri?"

"Stop being so sassy I don't know what's going on with you. It was Party boy Adrian inviting us for a drink."

Two days later, 8:00am Florida

We sat in the booth of Carls Jr's with Sage and Adrian facing us, about to tell us the big news.

"What is it?" I said straight down to business, which was very unlike me, being free and having to be on alert was changing me, I swear.

"Sage and I are dating," Adrian smiled at the look of utter astonishment on my face.

"Serious?" I asked, Adrian raised an eyebrow as if to say 'don't believe me?' as he turned Sidneys face towards him and kissed her in a way I kissed Dimitri. There was no doubt about it these two were in love.

"Point proven," I smiled and winked at Sidney. I was glad Adrian was over me, I thought I'd feel jealous of them, but this was Sage not some stupid, slim, perfect, blonde Moroi. "Did you two just drag us all the way to Florida just for this?"

"No, of course not," Sidney brought out a indigo folder and laid out some letters. "Alright I've received some letters meant for you on whats going on in Court. Letters of course because the tech team at court could easily stop Emails, Calls etc from leaving Court and maybe even trace it back to you. This one's from Dimitri," My heart quickened at the mention of his name, I was missing my Russian Jailer like crazy. She saw my face and handed me the letter.

_Dear Roza,_

_Back here at Court everyone's scared stiff at finding out about Spirit, but the people are slowly accepting that bring people back from the dead is possible. Though not quick enough. They know about Me and You, they won't let me find out any info on how they're tracking you, but I did find out this. They found footage of you taking out a robber at a dairy somewhere. They're on to you Roza, keep you and the princess safe._

_I love you,_

_Dimitri x_

"No more going to Dairy's Lissa, we need to move even faster, one hotel per night. We keep moving to even more random places. Actually is there anyway we can get out of the country Sage?" I asked.

"Umm... well I can have you on a flight in an hour, it would have to be in an hour so they wouldn't have time to figure it out. I'll book you two tickets to... New Zealand," She stated after a moment of thought.

"New Zealand? You're a genius! I'd never have thought of that, its far enough away and no one ever things of it," Lissa said. Sidney went to find somewhere quiet to make some calls as I finished off my burger.

"New Zealand it is then."

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry Its short I just wanted another Chapter Uploaded, yes its New Zealand because I find myself wondering why no people hide out here? See maybe its just the perfect spot that we never hear of criminals hiding out here. IDK! Pm me what you want to happen in the plot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Our feet never even touched the Airport's floor. Dhamplirs suddenly burst through the door of Carls Jr. as if it was an action movie. One even had the nerve to fire some bullets into the air. We were screwed. The humans around us started screaming there pants off.

"Shit!" I screamed to Lissa, "Under the table now!" I swung my silver stake and the window and the glass shattered, it went everywhere, I ducked quickly under the table to avoid being hit, I heard it bounce off the table, "Go! Go! Go!" I urged, Lissa and Adrian sprung out the huge window I'm just smashed to bits.

"Ta ta!" I yelled and ran back to the car.

"Wait wheres Sidney?" Asked Lissa worriedly. I looked at Adrian, his face looked more worried than I'd seen him in my life.

"Hands up!" Yelled the Dhamplir and pointed his handgun at us.

"Shit," I muttered for the second time today.

"Get down on the ground!" He yelled. We were screwed. Now they'd caught us, they'd put me in jail and maybe even kill Lissa. I couldn't let this happen but I couldn't very well rush at him with that stupid, stupid gun in his hand. Guns were so, so cheating... I'd have to do it. There what no other choice, I got ready to rush at him when his body suddenly lit on fire. Welcoming the distraction I ran at him and punched him, knocking him out. Then I saw the most amazing this in my life. Sidney stood with her hand raised, and in her hand was a fireball.

"You've got some serious shit to explain," I stared at Sydney from the bag seat. We'd taken Adrians Yellow Mustang, Sydney had insisted she had to drive, and Adrian called Shotgun.

"Alright, well turns out Humans can do magic if they have magic within them. Like witches. A witch found me and told me I had potential so I was kind of forced into it, long story short, I'm a witch," The car sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes as I turned this new information over in my mind.

"Cool," I said finally. A relieved look passed over Sydneys face and her eyes said to me, thank you for understanding, not thinking I'm a freak. "But whatever did happen to that girl in Russia that wouldn't even sleep in the same room as me? Now you're dating a Vampire, maybe even _sleeping _with one. Sage, whats going on?"

"Well... My tattoo had more Vampire Magic than the Alchemists were letting on, mind control even. It would keep reminding me how Vampires were evil creatures of the night. But then Adrian kind of broke that spell." Sort of like Victors lust spell he put on Dimitri and I, I thought. Then my thoughts turned to Dimitri. My sexy russian sex god. I gave myself a mental shake and pushed him out of my head, If I started thinking about him, I'd never be able to stop.

"Nice one," I highfived Adrian.

"No problem Lil' Dhamplir my little salary stick here didn't need much to break the spell, as as soon as she saw me she was under my spell. It's not my fault I'm so irresistible," He gave one of his 'Adrian Smirks' and then smiled adoringly at Sage.

"One, I'm not you little Salary stick. Two, you were to busy sleeping at all that 'boring' stuff coming out of my mouth, Adrian," Wow did Sydney tame his charms like the owner of a dog, most girls would have been head over heals to be Adrians girlfriend, but Sydney wasn't like most girls. Which was why she was perfect for him. She was responsible, smart and even had the looks to go with it. I just hope this lasted. Sydney put a hand over her indigo tattoo she'd gotten to brake the spell. All she'd said to me was The Alchemists were working on a new style of tattoo now the Humans had been aware of what the Alchemists looked like and were trying to replicate it. Her new tattoo was beautiful, it was the shape of a fiery heart, in glossy indigo ink.

"Guys, stop bickering. Where to next, New Zealand?" Lissa asked.

"No, I think booking the tickets is what brought them here. We'll have to stay in the country until further notice, sorry," She said seeing our disappointed faces. "We'll book a hotel as soon as were as far away for Florida as possible, mean while you guys are going to have to get a different look, how well do you suit black hair Rose?"

"I'll look like a sexy dark Vampire hunter I suppose," I said.

"They've seen you to Sydney, what will you do?" Lissa asked.

"The Alchemists think I'm dead, but they'll be looking for me again if the Dhamplirs describe who you were with, I've always wanted to go Brunette, never taken as seriously as I want to be as a Blonde Bombshell," She smiled.

"Aw but I love this colour hair, hmm... okay take my advice on this, I know," He assessed Sydney over, "Go light brown, it'll still suit you're complexion."

"Adrian, I think you've gone gay," I stated.

He shrugged and eyed me with his brilliantly coloured eyes, "Or maybe I've just got a sense of style."

"Definitely gone gay," Lissa agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh wow," Lissa's eyes when wide as she set her eyes on my new jet black, sleek hair.

"Is it okay?" I asked self-consciously.

"Its more than okay, Rose you look like a freaking Vampire Hunter," Her statement was true, with my black attire and silver stake, I looked like Buffy The Vampire Slayers side kick.

"Or a teenage goth," I looked at my hair and wondered weither or not to chop it. My mind went back to Dimitri on the day he'd told me not to chop my hair...

_I don't want to cut my hair," I explained._

_He looked puzzled. "You don't have to cut your hair. It's not required."_

_"All the other guardian women do. They show off their tattoos."_

_Unexpectedly, he released my hands and leaned forward. Slowly he reached out and held a lock of my hair, twisted it around one finger thoughtfully, I forze, and for a moment, there was nothing going on in the world except him touching my hair. He let my hair go, looking a little surprised-and embarrassed- at what he'd done._

_Don't cut it," he said gruffly._

_Somehow, I remembered how to talk again. "But no one'll see my tattoos if I don't."_

_He moved toward the doorway, a small smile playing over his lips. "Wear it up." _

I remembered his smile as a few week's later I'd tied it up in a high bun. _Oh god_ Rose stop thinking about him! Stop it!

"Rose?" Lissa said, "You're thinking about him again aren't you?"

"All the time! Trust me sometimes I'm glad you can't see inside my head..."

"Oh Rose, I can't believe you're doing this for me, you should be back their at court with him, doing stuff children shouldn't be allowed to see!"

"Lissa!" We sat down on our hotel beds and I picked up a pillow and threw it at her, "It's my job as your guardian and _best friend sister_ to protect you! I'd die if you were put into a mental hospital. I wouldn't even be able to do 'stuff' knowing you were in danger!"

"Oh Rose," Was all she could say, she knew I was right.

"Dimitri?" It came out as a whisper, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm here, Rose. I'm here," Then he faded away into the blackness, I clawed my hand out and tired to catch him. But all I caught was air, I screamed. My voice distorted and hollow, then I heard someone, urging me back out of this dark state, like a flame from a candle.

"ROSE!" Yelled Lissa, her voice frantic and scared.

"Lissa? Where's Dimitri?" I said groggily like I'd been drugged. The remainders of my dream fading away. Lissa sighed and hugged me.

"You need him more than you think you do."

"I know, but right now my top priority is keeping you alive and safe."

"Could you send him a letter?"

"To risky, all the Guardians are checking through the letters."

"Well at least you have this picture of him and you to stare at, do you think Christian does that since I'm not with him?" Lissa wondered.

"Slightly creeped Liss, but probably," Ah Christian, Lissa was missing him almost as much as I missed Dimitri, I could tell through the bond. Christian was back at Court helping Dimitri with freeing the spirt users. Wow did that sound like a Hippy convention.

"Hmm... Can't decide if thats Pedofilish or just damn sexy." Lissa said, reminding me of Dimitri once more, when I'd thought _sometimes I thought Dimitri was the sexist thing ever... _

__I was never going to stop thinking about him.

* * *

Yeah it is short, but I don't have a lot of time right now! So a litte something 2 keep u going!


End file.
